The present invention relates to paper printing machines and pertains particularly to numbering machines for printed matter.
It is frequently necessary or desirable to number sheets of paper and the like, such as printed matter, which are incorporated in books, booklets, fliers, and the like. Such numbering or lettering when not done in the printing process, is frequently done by hand. Such numbering can become an exhausting and time consuming exercise. In addition, hand numbering frequently does not achieve uniform print quality and/or location and orientation of the numbering or lettering applied to the sheets.
It is therefore desirable that an improved numbering machine be available which is adjustable to provide uniform and accurately positioned numbering on sequences of sheets of paper and the like.